


Across the Universes

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, Metahumans, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, Recruitment, Secrets, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: In a world where you are a mutant recruiting students for Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, an unexpected turn finds you in a whole other universe...





	Across the Universes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

This boy is unstable.

You hated it when they were unstable, but it was apart of your job. Charles expected you and the others to follow through. Recruitments for his school mean everything to him. Saving these kids from society and themselves rested on your colleague’s shoulders. _Bless him and his grand_ _altruistic_ _schemes._

You give a side glance to Raven, and then to Hank, your teammates and fellow mutants. Together, you all should be able to calm the poor mutant preteen, but he's proving to be quite the problem. He doesn't even register the words _safe_ and _school_ and _others like you_ when you try to coax him _._ The boy clutches the sides of his head and shakes it, his brown hair swishing back and forth in front of his face.

_Is he gonna blow?_ _What even are the extent of his powers?_

Hank takes a step toward him with an extended hand. The boy looks up, but this time with eyes glowing a pale yellow colour.

In an instant, he's gone. Disappeared. The sound of his house's door slams from directly behind you.

Out of anyone here, you really should have seen that coming.

“Little bastard,” Raven mutters as the three of you burst out the door and scan the quaint neighbourhood.

“Let's split up,” you suggest. “We'll cover more ground.” They nod in agreement.

You scour the scarily perfect-looking street of houses. Nothing out of place, nothing unusual... Except for maybe that crying shrub?

Not exactly sure how to approach the kid, you decide to slowly sneak up to the bush, fearing that if he hears you coming, he'll vanish again. As you round the shrub, the boy is crouched down with his head between his knees and sniffling. You want to comfort him, tell him everything is going to be okay. Especially under the guidance of Charles. When your hand comes in contact with his shoulder, he lets out a chilling scream and his eyes glow brightly again. There's a distressing feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Like your world is being turned upside down.

It takes everything you have to keep yourself from falling over, but somehow you manage to stay upright.

A new voice sneaks up on you. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine-” you finally lose your balance and stumble, but this masked man in red is exceptionally quick to stop you from hitting the ground. Wherever that kid brought you, it has seriously done a number on your coordination. Speaking of which, where _is_ the kid? Where are _you_?

“Have you seen a preteen boy with glowing eyes and totally losing his mind?” you ask desperately.

“Uhh, no, sorry,” he says. “I think I would have known about someone like that running around Central City.”

_Hmm..._

“Listen, I need to find this child. It's _very_ important. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is the only place he'll be safe enough to discover the depths of his powers-”

“-School for what now? Kids with powers? You mean like a metahuman school?”

“What the hell is a metahuman? The kids are mutants.” The man in red stares at you with a blank look like he isn't following any of this.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in your head causes you to cringe. Your hand flies to your head reflexively. You're having a vision.

Eyes.

That's all it is. A pair of eyes zoning in on you in observation. The bluest ones you've ever seen, it's almost unsettling.

“You don't look too good,” the red runner goes on to say. “Do you need me to-”

Those are the last words you hear before toppling to the ground.

 

* * *

 

“Where am I?” you wonder aloud after noticing you're lying on a medical cot. A woman in a white lab coat comes over to meet you.

“You're at S.T.A.R. Labs. You had a nasty spell. I've been monitoring you for a couple hours and other than a major spike in brainwaves earlier, your vitals are just fine.”

You blink at her.

“Oh, I'm Caitlin.”

“(Y/N).” You look around the room and see other bodies walking around behind the glass divider. Everything starts flooding back and you feel the overpowering need to bust out of here to search for the boy. _He could be anywhere by now!_ You rip the wires from your skin and leap off the cot.

“Wait!” Caitlin calls. Heading straight for the door, you collide into someone; a tall, lean figure.

“I'm s-” you start to say into this person's chest. It's when you look up and into his eyes that you lose your train of thought. There's not a doubt in your mind these are the same ones you foresaw before you lost all consciousness.

They're gorgeous.

And then you step back to take in the man himself.

It gets better.

_Is my mouth open? Close it, dammit!_

“Are you the one who fainted?” he asks point blank. _Lovely, that's how this man will always think of me. Fainty McFainterson._

“Uh, yeah.” You give him your name first, then he replies, “Harrison.”

What were you doing before you were so rudely interrupted by this man's beautiful face?

Oh yeah, on a quest to find the poor devastated, and surely lost, child. Except, as you try to tear yourself away from the gaze of this Harrison guy, a younger man walks into the room.

“You're awake!” he notices. More introductions are made, and this time you learn the young man's name is Barry. “I've been meaning to ask, you had said something about a meta- no, what was it? A mutant school? Can you tell us more about it? We've not heard of such a thing.”

How much should you reveal here to these people? They don't seem corrupt or hell-bent on world domination to you...

“Well, it's the brainchild of my friend, Charles Xavier. It doubles as a boarding school and a safe haven for gifted kids. And by gifted, I mean mutants. What you guys are calling metahumans, I guess. We've recruited a decent amount of students so far and we're well into the first year of classes...” You go on to tell them the story of how the severely troubled youngster brought you here.

And how worried you are for him out there on his own.

“I know it's probably hard to trust us, seeing as we're strangers to you,” Barry says, “but we _will_ help you find him. I think I speak for all of us when I say we see the good in you and the cause you work for.”

_Wow. These people are amazing._

“Thank you, everyone, really. In the meantime, and in exchange, I can help with, uh, whatever you need.” Barry smiles victoriously.

“Well then, welcome to Team Flash, (Y/N).”

Barry is kind enough to show you to where you'll stay at S.T.A.R. Labs, as you had mentioned you would like to be close enough to the monitors as possible. Cisco, yet another Team Flash member you've met, has hacked into the city's cameras to oversee any sign of the boy. There's nothing more you can do at this time, so you throw yourself down onto the make-shift bed the team has provided you in a back room of the Labs.

You couldn't help but notice Harrison unable to stop staring at you as things were put into motion, and it's clear he was trying not to be obvious about it. You would think it would be unnerving that this practically-a-stranger was watching you, but it's not.

Maybe because you couldn't stop doing the same to him.

Speak of the devil, here he stands, leaning in the doorway.

“You're not from around here.” It wasn't a question.

You hesitate before admitting, “No. I'm not.”

Harrison merely nods. “Neither am I. Different Earth.”

“Does that mean I'm from a different Earth, too?”

“According to the rate of your body's vibration frequency on Snow's charts, my estimate is you're from an entirely different universe.”

“Wow.” There's a silence.

“So, the kid. Does he have a family?”

“Not exactly. They abandoned him when his powers became apparent. It was just him, alone, in his home. I'm really scared for him. He's only a _child._ His powers were like they were eating him alive. We have to find him. I'll feel responsible if anything happens-”

“Don't,” he says, sitting down on a chair across from you. “You can't do that to yourself.”

You slump forward in your seat, subconsciously towards Harrison.

“I just...” You heave a heavy sigh. Harrison's hand finds your shoulder and you look up into his eyes, fighting back tears.

“Would you believe me if I said I know what you're going through?”

Your voice is quiet. “How could you...?”

“My daughter, Jesse,” he explains. “There was a time when she was... taken. We didn't know where she was. It was the worst I've ever felt in my life. Save for...” Harrison trails off.

You aren't sure whether to prompt him, but your curiosity gets the better of you. “...Save for?”

“Losing my wife.”

_Shit._

“I'm sorry.”

Harrison shakes his head and puts up a hand to symbolize, _don't worry about it._

“It was a long time ago.”

You bite your lip and try to avoid his gaze.

“Hey.” He tries for your attention back and sets a hand to your knee, which is now all you can think about. It feels like it will soon burn a hole through you. “We'll find him.”

“Thank you, Harrison.”

He gets up and says, “A shame you don't have psychic abilities. That would really speed up the process.”

“Heheh, yeah...” _Now there's an idea._

But it's not like you can just outright tell Harrison and everyone that you're a mutant. Not with the trauma you've personally suffered from admitting such a thing.

Not unlike what the boy had suffered with his parents...

You don't like to talk about it. Especially with anyone new. No one other than Charles and the company he keeps would understand. Because people's ideas haven't changed. They still get afraid of what they don't understand.

_What if Harrison doesn't understand?_

 

* * *

 

 

You're starting to get worked up. What happens if you don't find the kid? It's been weeks and nothing. Even with you slyly dropping hints to your new team with where your visions suggest the boy is doesn't help. You're always a little too late.

Also, why did no one tell you half this Team was mutants sooner?

You began to feel a kindred spirit with Cisco as he shared the news of his Vibe powers. Then Barry entrusted his secret to you that he is the city's famous masked hero, the Flash, the man that you met when you happened upon this place. Barry's a sweet guy and you very much appreciated his trust in you. Truthfully, it made you feel guilty for not admitting your secret.

But how do you share something you're so used to hiding from others?

A wave shocks through your body and you need to hang onto the Cortex's desk to brace an oncoming vision.

A damp sidewalk.

A sign: Hastings Street.

An underpass.

A boy huddled under some cardboard.

_It's him._ _I've got him!_

“Cisco, have we the outskirts of the city?” you ask. “Around the Hastings Street area?”

“Haven't yet,” he says dubiously. “Trying it now.” Cisco enhances the view of the street camera and sure enough, it is him.

“Barry, can you-?” you start, but faster than a speeding bullet, Barry has gone and returned with the boy. He's a little out of sorts and dirty and wet, but he's alive. And found.

“We should put him in the pipeline for now,” Barry suggests, “so he can't disappear on us.”

“Good idea.” He zooms off with him and Caitlin follows, much slower of course, with blankets and food.

You are beyond relieved.

Harrison pulls you out of the Cortex and into the hallway. “How did you know?” he asks, eyes boring into you.

“How did I know what?”

“Don't play it off. You felt something. I could tell. How?”

_I guess I can't outrun this anymore. He knows._

“I'm a mutant- a meta. I'm psychic. I have visions.”

“Why didn't you ever mention it?”

“Would you accept 'traumatic family event' as an answer?” Harrison looks down at the ground at your answer. Just then, for a couple seconds, your vision goes blank, and all you can see in your head are his lips on yours. At first, you think it's wishful thinking, as you had imagined this before.

A few times, maybe.

Harrison and the room come back into focus when the vision ends. Your heartbeat has accelerated.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah. Yup. I am. Just fine.” You're babbling. _Great._

“You could have told them, you know,” he says. “You could have told _me._ ”

“I was worried.” _Yeah, worried he'd think less of me._

“There's nothing to worry about.” Harrison bows his head down slightly and goes in for a kiss. His hand is warm on your cheek. His lips are so soft, it's wonderful. When he pulls away, you say, “I knew you were going to do that.”

He raises an eyebrow and steals another kiss from you, a deeper kiss that takes your breath away this time around.

“Did you know I was going to do it a second time?”

“No,” you say with what little breath you have left.

“Surprise.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night while you slept, you dreamed of an older man. Weird? Most definitely. This man was completely bald and sat in a wheelchair. He would call your name and ask where you were repeatedly. You could never utter your answer back as much as you tried, but you willed the thought of _Central City_ back to him.

Something about this man seems all too familiar...

In the morning and throughout most of the day, your dream goes forgotten as you check Cisco's metahuman app for trouble. This has become a daily routine you have now grown accustomed to. An alarm goes off, one you've never heard in all your time of being at S.T.A.R. Labs, and everyone rushes around in a frenzy.

“What's going on?”

“The breach in the basement has opened!” Cisco says, panicked. “Quick!”

You follow the rest of your team (now armed) to the lower levels of the Labs. A huge body appears to be emerging from the glowing matter moving around at the end of the room. It's a man that eventually steps out.

You'd know those metal claws anywhere.

“Logan? Oh my God, what are- how are you here?”

“Charles sent me,” he says, retracting his claws. “He and Hank had been working on some machine. I dunno how it works, but we're finally here.”

“Finally?” Out from the breach steps another three bodies. They seem familiar, but as to why, you aren't certain yet. Wait-

Those sunglasses on the man.

The woman with short white hair and the other with hers bright red...

_There's no way._

“(Y/N)?” says the red-head.

“Scott? Ororo? Jean?” These are some of the first kids you recruited for the school. Ones you've guided since they stepped foot in the halls.It's them! They're grown! They're freaking grown-ass _adults_ now! “How are you guys so _old?_ ”

“How have you not aged _?_ ” Scott asks. “It's been like, thirty years.”

You can feel the blood drain from your face. _What?_

“Xavier's been trying to find you and the boy for almost thirty years,” Jean tells you. This is almost too much to handle. You've been gone three decades? It's only been a month here!

“Whoa...” is all you can say right now.

“We've come to bring you home,” Logan says, eyeing up everyone else in the room. You can tell he doesn't consider them threats, even with their weapons. Barry runs to retrieve the boy and hands him off to Jean, who ushers him back towards the breach.

“You comin'?” Logan asks. The three former students watch you expectantly, waiting for you to follow them. Your feet won't budge, as you turn back to see the rest of Team Flash silently observing the situation unfolding in front of them.

And Harrison...

His arms are crossed and he frowns at the possibility of you leaving. How can you leave now? After having met the one person that has the ability to make you _want_ to stay anywhere.

“No. You go on without me.”

“Are you sure?” Ororo checks.

“I am,” you say definitively. “Take good care of the boy. Oh, and give my best to Charles.” They nod solemnly before leaving through the breach. Logan gives a salute. When their bodies disappear, you take a deep breath. You can feel someone move close to you from behind.

“So... you're staying.” Harrison. Again, it wasn't a question.

“Looks that way, doesn't it?” You smile a little. “Unless you _want_ me to go?” you tease.

“Never,” he says firmly. “But are you sure this is what you want?” Your hand slips into his like it's the easiest thing you've both ever done.

“I've never been more sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous: "The reader is a physic and also a mutant, who live in a differnt earth, for chasing a mutant she come to earth one and join the team flash and fell in love with Harrison e2, without telling them who she really is . As she come to earth one why telling her xmen friend they come to that earth to find her."


End file.
